Behind The Seams
by callmebiles
Summary: 2 Boys... 2 Girls... Who Loves Whom? Love Square. Peeta/Gale/Katniss/OC
1. Summary

In this world, there is no individuality. You are just as everyone else is. No one stands out. Unless you are from the Capitol.

In this world, there is right and there is wrong. When you are wrong, the whole world will see it. Unless you are from the Capitol.

In this world, children are forced so suffer. To either die of starvation or be forced to take out tesserae. Unless you are from the Capitol.

In this world, we are all put in a container with our lives riding on whose name is pulled out. They let the lives of the children rely on a tiny piece of paper. Once that name is pulled its bearer is forced to fight other slips of paper for survival. For their life. However, even when they win, they do not really come home. Whatever was there inside them, stayed in the arena. The arena where they watched as a friend died and fought to keep themselves from doing the same.

All of this just starts with one day.

Reaping Day.


	2. Chapter 1: The Hunting

Larsen Faber. I am a girl with twenty-five slips of paper in that bowl. Five are for my age. Twenty are just stupid memories of begging the Capitol for food. I am a girl whose lost a mother, a brother, and I might have well have lost a father. I do not know how one usually deals with this grief, but here it is too often. I am a girl with only three friends now. An archer, a baker, and a trapper.

I could not help but just lay in bed wondering what might lie ahead for today. I could get picked. Katniss, Gale, or Peeta. Anyone I know and love could be picked. I cannot really think about it though. No matter who goes, it will hurt to watch them walk up to that stage. I can stand there all I want and nothing I could do will be able to make it stop.

I watched as the sun moved further up into the sky. The sun shone brightly though the shattered window of my bedroom in my little District 12 shack. I am not sure if I could even call it a bedroom. It was just a side room off of the main room that consisted of our "kitchen" and "living room." I got out of bed and walked to my window. I watched as a couple of men walked towards their jobs in the coal mines.

I sighed. "Happy Hunger Games." I dressed quickly and walked out to the main room. I spotted my father sprawled out on the floor surrounded by five empty bottles. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I was mad at him but I was also upset. I do not even know who he is anymore.

I ran out of the tiny shack. I found our giant pot and filled it with water from a nearby well. I drew a small fire and set the pot over it to warm the water for my bath later. I ran towards the fence at the back of the district. It is supposed to be electric. It has not been lit for years. I arrived at the hollowed out log where I kept my bow and a couple of throwing knives. I was better with the knives but Gale made me the bow. He figured I would need it someday. As much as I did not want it, I took it and practiced.

I set up my bow with an arrow, ready to shoot. I walked slowly and quietly through the trees, careful not to let my feet make any noise. I kept my eyes peeled for any type of movement. I heard the tiny scamper of little feet. I looked farther into the trees a little bit up a hill. I saw them. There had to be at least eight rabbits. I shot two with my bow. I missed my next arrow as they started to scamper off. I groaned pulling two of my throwing knives from my belt and threw them simultaneously. I got two more with both of those.

"Yes." I said, proud of my hit. I picked up the four rabbits and returned the knives to my belt and the arrows to my quiver. After putting the rabbits in my game bag, I decided to search for Gale and Katniss. I checked our spot, the clearing by the river. Sure enough, they were there.

"Tonight...we feast!" I proclaimed. I dropped my bag between my two friends. "Happy Hunger Games to us all." Gale opened the bag. What he saw made him choke on air.

"Larsen, there are four rabbits in here!" I smiled, nodding. Katniss's eyes widened as she looked in the bag to see for herself. "This must have taken you all morning to catch. How long have you been out here in the forest?"

"Just a few minutes actually. I stepped in and they were up on the hill. Eight of them! Together! It was amazing." Gale smiled at me.

"This is so great!" Katniss exclaimed. "Can we each have one?" She questioned slowly.

"Yeah." I nodded again. "Half of mine will go to Gale, of course."

"No, I won't take it. You need it."

"Gale, you have your whole family. It's only me and my dad now. I don't need the whole thing. My dad will probably be too drunk to celebrate that he has one more year with me anyway." I looked at the hands in my lap. "I just can't even imagine you losing Rory, Vick, or even Posy the way I lost Holden." He nodded, understanding. He took his rabbit, cut mine up, and put his share in his game bag.

"Thanks, Moo." He said, placing a hand over mine. I looked up and smiled at the name he called me. He is the only one that calls me that. It is the nickname he gave me when we were little. "Now for my Hunger Games gift." Gale reached back into his bag and pulled out a half loaf of bread. My eyes widened.

"Gale! Is that real?!" Katniss asked. He laughed.

"It better be." I laughed. Katniss broke up the bread into three pieces for each of us. She passed it out of some of the cheese Prim made from her goat.

"Happy Hunger Games." Gale said.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." Katniss and I said at the same time. We all laughed at our joke that should not be joked about. Katniss quickly finished her breakfast and went hunting right away. Gale and I hung around a bit closer to the water. He and I had been friends since I was born. We have not been together much ourselves since he found Katniss trying to hunt. Since then he has been all over her.

"Goose?" He looked at me at the sound of his nickname. I could always read him through his sea grey eyes. He was afraid. I knew it.

"Yeah, Moo?"

"How many times are you in there today?"

"Forty-two." I bit my lip. I hesitated asking this next question, unsure of what he was going to say.

"What if it's you?"

"It won't be." I was actually surprised by his answer.

"As much as I admire your confidence, you have to think that there is quite a large chance. Right?"

"Yeah, but look at it this way. There are a lot of people in our district who don't go hunting. They just take the tesserae and don't have any other form of getting food. Their names are probably in there way more than mine."

"What if your name is chosen anyway?"

"Then I will fight."

"Will you come back?" I asked, scared that since his name is in so many times. He might actually have to fight.

"I will try my hardest."

"No, you have to try harder than your hardest. You have to win. If you don't win, I'll be mad at you forever."

"Alright, Moo. _If _I get picked, I'll win. I promise." I smiled.

"Good." I looked at the sky for an estimate of the time. "I should get going. I have to get all pretty and such." I smiled wiggling my fingers in front of Gale's face.

"Moo, you are always pretty."

"Awh, thanks Goose." I gave him a quick hug. "Now, I do not want you two to stay out too late. Do you hear me?" I winked at him.

"Hush! She could hear you."

"As if she doesn't know."

"I don't really think she does." He looked down at his hands. "She will. Eventually. You're a great guy, Gale. Most handsome in the district." He shook his head. "I'm serious. Okay, now I really have to go. Smell you later, Goose. Love ya."

"Love you, too, Moo." I smiled at him again. This Reaping will go by smoothly.


	3. Chapter 2: The Boyfriend

After I had left Gale, I quickly found Katniss to say goodbye. I ran through the forest, just wanting to get out, to get to our hollowed out log to put my things back. I walked through the Seam carefully, with my game bag flung over my shoulder. The Peacekeepers acted as if they did not see me. I smirked, glad that I sold to them. Otherwise, I would never get to be in the forest with no consequences.

I got to the main town and headed toward the bakery. I opened the front door and the bell rang. Peeta's dad was standing behind the makeshift counter.

"Hey, Larsen. What's going on?"

"Hi, Mr. Mellark. Just trying to survive. You know?" he smiled, nodding.

"How is your dad doing?" he asked. I folded my hands and looked down at them. I bit my lip.

"He's not much of a dad lately. Sometimes I wish he didn't work. If he didn't he would have no way of paying for all of that. That's the only time he seems to get out of the house. He goes to work, gets paid, and goes to get the alcohol."

"I'm sorry. But I guess I just mean are you ok? Nothing is going on, right?"

"No, I'm fine. Mr. Mellark. I promise. If not, I will definitely let you know." He smiled.

"Peeta!" he yelled to the back. He turned back to me. "What do you have for me today, hun?" I set my bag on the counter. As I was about to answer, when Peeta came from the kitchen.

"What, Dad?" Then he saw me and perked up. "Larsen!" He smiled. He came over, wrapped an arm around me, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you." I said.

"Yeah, me, too." He grabbed my hand. "Where have you been?" I smiled and pointed to my game bag.

"Hunting. Guess what I caught today." He pulled the bag over in front of him.

"Dinner, I'm guessing." I nodded. He opened it. "Two rabbits? Wow! That's great." I shook my head.

"One and a half. I gave my half away." He furrowed his brow, confused. I shook my head, turning back to Mr. Mellark. "It's a gift. No payment necessary."

"Well, thank you. Larsen, you are very sweet. I'm going to take this to the back. I'll give you kids some privacy."

"See you later, Mr. Mellark." I smiled at him. He nodded. Peeta grabbed my hand and led me out onto the porch of the bakery. We sat down on the bench outside.

"So who did you give your half to?"

"A friend. Gale." I smiled, but stopped smiling when I saw he was not smiling. I sighed. "He's my best friend, Peet. He has three siblings and his mom to take care of. He doesn't own a bakery like your family does. He needs more help."

"I don't need you to give it to me. What about Katniss?"

"What about her?" I asked. "Katniss is fine. She catches more than me." he started to say something else, but I stopped him. "I did give her one, by the way. I caught four rabbits. So, congratulations, Larsen. Good job. Must have been hard."

"Larsen…" He started.

"I help my friends. I'm not having another child turn out like Holden. I'm helping the friends who really need it, Peeta. So thanks for caring so much. Also, thanks for fighting with me on Reaping Day. Not exactly the best time, Boyfriend." I got up. I picked up my bag. "Happy freaking Hunger Games."

"Larsen! Wait!" But I did not. I kept walking.

At home, I saw that my father still was not awake yet. I took my pot off of the fire and brought it into my room where my "tub" was sitting. I poured it carefully not wanting it to get on the floor. I quickly cleaned myself and then snuck past my dad and into my parents' room for one of my mom's old dresses. I dressed and braided my long brown hair down and around my shoulder. I looked at myself through the mirror in the room.

"This is as good as it is going to get." My nerves were going crazy. But I thought of my mom and everything was okay. My dad, however, brought the terrible thought back to my brain. I ran out to the well, filled a bucket full of water, and dumped it on him.

"What the hell?!" He looked up, squinting in the sunlight. "Larsen! What are you doing?!" He was angry. I took a step out of his reach. He was never any good when he was hung-over.

"If you care, it is Reaping Day. I'm heading over to the town square."

"Fine. Go ahead." He laid his head back on the dirt floor.

"I don't even get a good-bye?" he laughed. I scoffed. I can't believe he can laugh at something like this. "When are you going to get back to the dad that I had before mom and Holden died?" he picked his head up. I saw what I thought was sadness in his eyes. I bet he had nothing to say after all of this crap he has done. "Happy Hunger Games. I love you, Dad. Somewhere in there. I hope you come back soon." I turned towards the door and left.

Heading out to the crowd in the square, I couldn't help but look for Peeta. I hate that we fought. Today especially. After five minutes of searching, I finally found his blonde head in the crowd. "Peeta!" He looked around and then caught my eye. I ran over to him and quickly wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am so sorry. I was a jerk. I should not have acted like that. Gale needs it more than Katniss does. And I know he's just your friend." I smiled. We went over to the check-in together and they pricked out fingers. It stung a little bit at first, then I could not feel it. Before we separated, I hugged him one last time.

"I love you, Peeta." I whispered in his ear. He pulled away, with a little bit of a worried look on his face. My heart dropped.

"Larsen…" He looked down.

"It's too soon." I said, my voice shaking. My eyes stung with tears. I looked down and tried to blink them away.

"Oh, Larsen, please don't cry." He bent down trying to look at my face. I turned away from him.

"No, it's okay. It's just my feelings. I should not have said it now. During this." I gestured around. "If you don't feel this way, it's okay. It's only been almost a year." I bit my lip. "I totally understand."

"I just don't know, Larsen."

"It is ok." I mumbled. Now it was time for us to go. I hugged him quickly. "I love you anyway. Doesn't matter what you feel. I know how I feel." He nodded. I kissed him quickly. And went off to our sectioned off area. I found Katniss and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. There is no chance of us getting picked. People are in there more than us."

"I'm not really worried about me getting picked. If Prim gets picked, I don't know wha—"

"She won't get picked, Kat. Little Prim is only in there once. You told her that she won't get picked. Are you going what on what you said? Should I tell her?" Katniss shook her head. "Everything will be fine. We'll get this over with, go back home, and cook up those bunnies." I winked. She smiled, but it was small. She still was a little weary about the next few minutes. It was completely understandable. I was, too. Even though, secretly, I wanted to be picked.


	4. Chapter 3: The Sacrifice

Effie Trinket walked up onto the small stage that surrounded the Justice Building of District Twelve. She started talking. I tuned her out having heard her already seven times. The extra two for the years Gale was of age. Once the video started, I looked over to the boys to find Gale. I found him and half-smiled at him. He mouthed back "it's okay" to me. I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Let's get the ball rolling, shall we?" Effie said. "Ladies first." I squeezed Katniss's hand and looked over at her. I smiled, hoping it would cheer her up. Effie reached her hand into the bowl of girls' names. I help my breath. She walked over to her microphone and unfolded the paper.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Prim. No. Not little Prim. Sweet, innocent Prim. A little girl who was only my brother's age. I cannot lose her, too. It will be just like losing Holden all over again. I cannot go through that again. That was too hard. And she will not make it out of that arena alive. She would never come back.

I looked over at Katniss. She was not moving. She was just staring off into the distance. Frozen. Like she had just gotten the news of her father again. Was Katniss going to let Prim go? She could not. She was not saying anything or moving. I shook her hand. Prim was almost to the stage. I would never let my brother get that close, had he been a girl and got Reaped.

"I volunteer!" I shouted. My heart stopped. Everyone was silent. What did I just do? I did not even think before I let the words fly out of my mouth. I volunteered. I did not have anyone anyway. My mom was gone. Holden was gone. My dad was a drunk. Peeta did not even love me. I think he never will. I could not make him love me.

I got half way to the stage when there was another volunteer. I looked back. "I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss shouted, being held back by a couple of peacekeepers.

"Katniss?" I questioned. "What are you doing?! Please! I can do this. Let me do this! You have your family."

"And it is my job to protect my family. Not yours." She let the peacekeepers lead her up to the stage.

"It seems we have a second volunteer! How exciting!" Effie chimed.

"Katniss, please!" I ran after her. Two peace keepers grabbed my arms. "No!" the fought me back. "Stop it! Katniss! No! Let me go!" One guy hit me in the arm with the butt of his gun. No doubt it was going to bruise. They pulled me back to the back of the crowd, by the parents. Next I knew, Gale had his arms around me tightly, just holding me. I was fighting, wanting so badly to be the one on that stage. She should have just let me go. Why she did not...I am not sure. She has a family to take care of. I do not.

"Larsen, please. Calm down. There is nothing you can do. She's up there." I held my arms around Gale tightly, giving in.

"And now, the gentlemen." Effie said. She reached her hand into the second giant bowl, pulled a name out and walked back to her microphone. "Peeta Mellark!"

"No!" I screamed, my heart dropping for the second time. No. Absolutely not. I cannot lose my best friend and my boyfriend to these stupid games. I could stop myself from crying this time. I just cried in Gales arms. There was no way Peeta would make it. I could have protected him. Katniss does not even know who he is. I hugged Gale harder and he returned the hug right back. He knew how I felt. He knew he could lose Katniss. Even if she did not knew his feelings or belong to me, I knew he felt for her like I felt for Peeta.

After a while I had been able to calm down. Just in time to visit my friends to say my goodbyes. I had decided to visit Katniss first, knowing that I would not be able to even talk after seeing Peeta. I saw Katniss right after Gale had. I went into the room. I did not really know what to say to him.

"Thank you. For volunteering for Prim."

"Why did you volunteer Katniss? I was okay with going in. I wanted to go in. I have no one left anyway. My mom and Holden are gone. My dad is as good as gone. I could have been okay. I might have actually survived long enough to let Peeta go. To bring him home."

"Peeta?" She asked.

"Yeah. Peeta." A tear fell from my eye. "The boy who got Reaped."

"I couldn't live with myself know if you had died in there, protecting my family. I would feel too bad."

"It was my decision, Katniss. I love Prim like she was my own sister. When you're sick, I brought you my extra food. I did what I wanted to do." The peacekeeper came to the door and I knew our time was up. "Protect him. For as long as you can. Please." She just stared as I left. I could tell she was confused. She did not know I had been dating anyone. Only Gale and Peeta's family knew.

After many people had gone by to see Peeta, I almost could not convince myself to go. When I opened that door, though, I had known I had done the right thing. I quickly walked in and wrapped my arms around him.

"You're so stupid, Larsen." I pulled back, a little hurt. "You scared my half to death by volunteering." I scoffed.

"Imagine how I feel, Peet. No one volunteered for you." I put my head on his shoulder and cried into his neck. "If Katniss had let me go, I could have protected you. You don't know that world."

"I love you, Larsen." He said. I sobbed. "I'm so sorry it took me getting Reaped for me to realize it." I shook my head.

"I love you, Peet." I tell him again. "Please try to come home for me."

"I will. I promise you, I will try for you."

"Stick with Katniss. Under all circumstances. She will help you stay alive." I knew he hesitated. "What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I'll try."

"You really have to try, Peeta. I can't stand the thought of this stupid world without you decorating cakes at the bakery. You're so innocent. And you love me. You should not be thrown into something like this."

"There's only so much we can influence, Larsen. We can't change this."

"I just feel like I can do something. I have to. I will do something, Peeta. I'll try."

"No, Larsen. You'll get hurt. I can't go into that arena thinking you're going to mess up your chance to live."

"I'll be careful. You know me. I'm always careful. How else do I get food? I can do this, Peet." Too soon, the peacekeepers came. I cried. "I love you."

"Me, too, Larsen." He still looked worried. There is no way he would live though that, either way. We both knew it. Still I hoped.


	5. Chapter 4: The Depression

The next day, I did not leave the shack. I held myself up in my room. I did not want to eat. I did not want to see anyone. I wanted to be alone. No one could make me feel better anyway. Peeta is gone. Katniss left instead of me. It should have been me. Gale could not even make me better after this. I had lost four people I loved so much, all within a few months. I feel the same as it was when I lost my family. Empty and lost.

I stared out my window all day long, sitting on the floor. I watched the grey sun rise over the trees of the forest that Gale was probably in this morning. I watched the men heading towards the mines. All of them probably scared of an explosion that could happen. The children heading off to school to learn about the games that tear families apart. I watched them all come home, back to their families to get as much time as possible with them. And then the sun set on another day in the crappy place. District 12 filled with dirt and poverty.

"Moo?" I jumped a little bit. "Sorry." I turned around and looked up to see Gale at my door way. "I didn't mean to scare you." I shook my head.

"You didn't really. It's okay." I said, quietly. I turned back to the window.

"Moo, you scared me when you didn't show in the forest this morning. I would have come sooner, but I had things to take care of." I shrugged.

"I didn't feel like hunting." I chewed off some skin from my lip.

"I brought you some soup." He came over and sat on the floor next to me. He tried to hold out the bowl to me. I shook my head. He put it on the ground. "It is your favorite."

"Bird soup?" I perked up a little bit, but tried not to show it. Bird soup was not even soup at all. It is the bird game with water and a few mint leaves. "How did you catch a bird, Gale? You aren't exactly the best archer." He laughed at my joke.

"Thank you for having so much confidence in me." I smiled. "There's my girl. It's about time that she came around." I dropped my smile and shrugged.

"I'm not around. I'm just sort of around."

"Larsen, I am just trying to make you feel better. I spent all morning trying to get that."

"You shouldn't have. Thanks. But I'm not very hungry." I lied. I was starving. I had not had anything to eat all day.

"Please. Just eat some of it? You don't have to eat all of it. I made it just for you. I doubt you've eaten all day. For me?" I looked up at him. He was right. I picked up the bowl and took my first sip of the soup. "Thank you." I nodded. We sat in silence as I finished my soup. "You know you were really brave today. When you volunteered for Prim." I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at him.

"I guess." I am not sure I really wanted it to be considered brave. I turned away.

"Don't guess. Larsen, you were willing to risk your life to save someone else's sister. That is beyond brave." I nodded. I really do not care how brave it was. Katniss still volunteered for me. When she did that my "bravery" was pretty much forgotten. "Why did you do it?" I looked at him, confused.

"Gale, you just told me that I was brave for volunteering for Prim. Now you want to know why I did it. Seems like you are the one who has no confidence in my judgment." I snapped at him.

"I did not mean it like that. I just wanted to know what you were thinking when you shouted out."

"I wasn't really thinking anything. I knew that I didn't really have anyone back here who would care. If I went in, it was not as big of a deal as it was if Prim had gone in."

"You have people who are here for you, Larsen. People who love you." I scoffed at his comment.

"Oh, please, Gale. You have no idea. Name three people who love me and are here for me."

"Your dad?" I laughed.

"My father is a drunk."

"Peeta?"

"He would have been Reaped with me."

"Well what about me? I'm here." I paused, back outside my window. I laughed silently to myself, tears stinging my eyes.

"I don't have you." I said, quietly. "Gale, you love Katniss. Ever since she started to come around, you have been all over her. I hardly get noticed anymore."

"That is not true." He said, a little taken aback.

"Unfortunately, it is, Gale. I have been your best friend for as long as I can remember. We made mud pies after it rained. We watched our fathers go off to the mines. I was there for you when your father died. I was there after every Reaping to hug you after we didn't get Reaped. You taught me how to shoot a bow, how to make a trap, and how to throw my knives. After all of this, I still get trumped by some girl who can't even read the feelings that you have for her." I bit my lip and closed my eyes, sighing, repeating what I had just said in my head. "I am so sorry. That was mean."

"Yeah, Moo. That was a really harsh. It's not true though."

"Yeah. It is, Gale. I'm losing my best friend. I can't lose my best friend."

"You aren't losing me. If anything, I am losing you. Larsen, look at you. You are not the type of girl who would mope around when things get bad. You make the best of your bad times. You turn them around and promise yourself to do something with it. So, what did you do after Holden died?" A pain stung at my heart, as I recalled my brother's death.

"I promised myself I would never let another child that I love go hungry like he did. I couldn't take care of us, and so I would take care of others."

"Alright, then. Larsen, you need to keep that promise."

"How?"

"Take care of Prim. Do everything that Katniss did. Make sure that Prim gets the kind of nutrition she needs. Katniss asked me to do it, but I think you could do a better job than I can. Bring her food as often as you can spare it."

"You are so brilliant, Goose."

"I know." He smirked. I laughed at him, playfully punching his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. For being so resistant lately. I just wish that she had let me go. I wanted to go."

"I don't wish that for a second." He put his hand on my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "You're my everything, Moo. I would be so lost if you weren't here." The butterflies in my stomach went crazy. They were the same butterflies I would get when Peeta kisses me. But I got these butterflies from a simple touch. I blushed, unsure of what to say.

That night, Gale decided we should not watch the Hunger Games. It was too painful for either of us to watch the ones we loved fight to their deaths. It was hard for me, especially. Ever since Peeta told me he loved me it has been very hard to look at him seeing as I know he will not come back.

Every night, instead of watching the games, or anything related to the games we would go hunting. Every morning he would show up and knock on my window. However this day was very different.

"Moo!" I shifted awake. "They are starting." My heart fell once again for Katniss and Peeta as I realized things would soon be falling apart.

"Alright, Goose. Give me one minute." He backed away from my window. I dressed quickly in my hunting clothes and left through the main room, sliding by my father in his usual spot on the floor. I rolled my eyes at him as always. Gale and I walked in silence to the gate and then to the clearing by the water. We did not even bother going to get out hunting stuff. We were not going to be hunting. I sat down by the edge to put my feet in the water. Gale followed suit. I looked at the sky for the time.

"There goes the bloodbath." I sad. We sat for the rest of the day in silence. I cried. When I did, Gale just hugged me. He did not say anything or do anything but hold me to calm me down. I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up again it was almost dark. My head was lying on Gale's chest. I looked up and saw that he was sleeping, too. I just decided to fall back to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the mockingjays singing a tune. They all always sounded so beautiful. I could just lay here forever and listen to them, staring up at the sky, thinking about a world outside of this mess of a place. Things get so complicated here, but when I watch the mockingjays sing and fly from tree to tree, I see freedom.

Gale shifted underneath me. I looked up at him.

"Good morning, Moo." He smiled down at me. "How did you sleep? We were out all day."

"Fine, given the circumstances. How long have you been up?" I said, groggily. I leaned my head back down on his chest, wishing I could just go back to sleep.

"Not very long. I've been watching them." He gestured to the birds. "They woke me up. It was nice waking up to them. It's very peaceful out here."

"They're beautiful. Very beautiful. I wish I could stay out here all the time." He nodded. We sat in the peaceful silence between us, listening to the mockingjays "Do you think that they are still alive? Katniss and Peeta?"

"There is no doubt about it."

"Even Peeta?" I asked, a little scared of his response.

"I don't really know him, Larsen. I did overhear someone saying that he was great at art. He'll probably be able to hide himself well with the camouflage. If he hid himself well enough, I'm sure he's still alive." I smiled at the thought. Then frowned at my next one. I sat up, crossed my legs, put my hands in my lap, and looked at them.

"Would you hate me? If Peeta came home instead of Katniss?" He sat up next to me as well.

"Are you joking?" I looked up at him, and shook my head.

"I know that you like Katniss. I just couldn't bear the thought of you resenting me because Peeta came home instead of her."

"Of course not! That would not be something that would be your fault. I couldn't even begin to think about being mad at you for that. It would be wrong of me to be mad at you for that." I nodded. "I hate that you even have to ask that."

"Ok, good. I'm so sorry."

"To be honest, I would probably be more jealous than mad."

"I'm confused. Who would you be jealous of? Me or him?"

"Both." He smiled.

"That is the second time you have made me blush. Why would you be jealous of him?"

"Doesn't matter." He shook his head still smiling.

"Gale Hawthorne, what am I going to do with you?"

"Go and hunt with me? I'm sure everyone would like a little game." I nodded. We got up and went to retrieve our weapons. As I took aim with my knife on a squirrel, I could see Gale watching me and I could not help but get nervous when he did. The butterflies in my stomach went crazy. I threw the knife and missed.

"Urgh! Gale! You are making me so nervous. You want to stop staring?" he laughed.

"Sorry, Moo." I smiled, even though he was frustrating me. Gale Hawthorne, what am I going to do with you?


	6. Chapter 5: The Excitement

"Gale!" I shouted. I was running as fast as I could through the forest. I had to find him. I had to tell him the good news. "Gale! Gale! Where are you?!" He only ever goes so far. Where could he be? "Gale! I've got to talk to you! It's important!"

"Moo? Could you be any louder? He jumped down from a tree he must have been in. "You are scaring everything away. I won't be able to catch anything." I ran to him.

"They changed the rules!" I said, smiling. I could not hold my happiness in. This was something that could change everything. "What were you doing up in the tree?"

"What? Hunting. What rules?"

"You know you aren't a very good shot. That's my area up there." I said, smirking and pointing up to the tree.

"Stop bragging." He smiled. "What rules?

"Oh, right." I shook my head to get back on track. "The Hunger Games! They changed the rules of the games!"

"Which rule?"

"Now, I know we said we weren't going to watch anything about the Games, but the television was on when I woke up. I just couldn't ignore a rule change, could you?" He shook his head. "I mean there has not ever been a rule change. Ever! But they changed the rules this time. Gale, they could both come home!" Gale's eyes widened.

"They what?" he questioned.

"Will you stop asking me questions?"

"Yeah, when you give me a straight up answer, I will."

"They changed the rules. If both tributes from the same district are the last in the competition, they both win! They both could come home! Katniss and Peeta. You can have Katniss back and I could have Peeta. Obviously." I laughed at my comment. "I mean we're going to have a little chat if you think it should be the other way around. But it doesn't matter. Just as long as they stay together, they'll be home in no time." I watched as his face went from being shocked to being confused to being happy. He smiled and engulfed me into a hug. I hugged him back. He pulled away awkwardly. "Gale, I want to watch. I want to watch to make sure he comes home."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. We'll watch."

"Let's go now!" I said, excited. Peeta had a chance to come home to me. I had to see his face. I had to see if he was happy to see me.

"You know what. We should hunt for just a little bit. Get some game. We could celebrate." I pursed my lips. I really just wanted to go home and see Peeta. I guess, though, I have got kids to feed. I nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

[i]Gale's POV[/i]

Early in the morning, before the sun completely rose into the sky, I went into the woods. I wanted to get some time to hunt to myself. Mostly, I just wanted some time to think. I climbed up into a tall tree. I wanted to get another bird for Larsen to cook the soup again. I am not sure how or why but all I want to do is make her happy. At the Reaping, when I saw her volunteer herself for Prim, I saw her as a whole different person. It also killed me inside to see her do that. It scared me. But after, when I saw her crying, I just had to comfort her. She was so torn up over Katniss volunteering for her, and especially over Peeta getting reaped.

My feelings for Katniss have changed drastically. I thought I would be more upset with her being gone and with the chance she might now come back. But, now that I am realizing my true feelings I am really not that upset. I guess I just wanted those feelings to be real instead of actually feeling them. Instead, here I am, thinking about Larsen. My best friend. I cannot stop thinking about her. Then there was the other day. The two of us sat by the river and she fell asleep on me. That was probably the happiest I have felt in a really long time.

A voice shouting my name shook me away from my thoughts. "Gale!" I furrowed my brow, a little confused.

"Larsen?" I said, to myself.

"Gale!" Her voice was closer. "Gale! Where are you?!" I looked around noticing I had come out a lot farther than I normally would probably throwing her off. "Gale! I've got to talk to you! It's important."

"Moo? Could you be any louder?" I said, before jumping down from my tree. "You are scaring everything away. I won't be able to catch anything." She ran over to be right in front of me.

"They changed the rules!" She said, then smiled her gorgeous smile. As confused as I was, I smiled; but only because she was smiling. "What were you doing up in the tree?" She took me away from her smile.

"What? Hunting. What rules?" She leaned on one leg and wagged her finger at the tree.

"You know you aren't a very good shot. That's my area up there." I smiled at her ridiculousness.

"Stop bragging. What rule?"

"Oh, right." She shook her head back and forth. Her braid flapped around on her shoulder. "The Hunger Games! They changed the rules of the games!"

"Which rule?"

"Now I know we said we weren't going to watch anything about the Games, but the television was on when I woke up. I just couldn't ignore a rule change, could you?" I shook my head, agreeing with her. I couldn't ignore watching something like that. "I mean there has not ever been a rule change. Ever! But they changed the rules this time. Gale they could both come home!" My heart dropped.

"They what?"

"Will you stop asking me questions?"

"Yeah, when you give me a straight up answer, I will."

"They changed the rules. If both tributes from the same district are the last in the competition, they both win! They could come home! Katniss and Peeta. You can have Katniss back and I could have Peeta. Obviously." She laughed at that. "I mean, we're going to have a little chat if you think it should be the other way around. But it doesn't matter. Just as long as they stay together, they'll be home in no time." This is not what I wanted. I wanted it to be me and her, forever. _The other way around? Did she really say that?_ This is what she wants. So, I smiled a bit for her anyway. I pulled her into a hug hoping to savor it. I could tell she felt weird so I pulled away awkwardly. "Gale, I want to watch. I want to watch to make sure he comes home."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Yeah." I scratched the back of my neck. Yeah. We'll watch."

"Let's go now!" She was so excited. I was not. I did not want Peeta to come home. Larsen was mine.

"You know what. We should hunt for just a little bit. Get some game. We could celebrate." She pursed her lips. The light in her eyes disappeared. She nodded, reluctantly agreeing.


	7. Chapter 6: The Confusion

After Gale and I got a good amount of game, we went over to Gale's house. We gave his mom some of the game and she said she would cook it up right away. I grabbed Posy, Gale's baby sister, from his mom so she could cook and held Posy in my lap on the beat up sofa. Gale sat next to me. Rory and Vick, Gale's brothers, had already crowded themselves around the small projection television in the main room. He put his arm on the back of the couch behind me.

"Hey, boys." I said, bouncing Posy around in my arms. "How are they doing? They still alive?" The boys nodded excitedly.

"Katniss is bringing Peeta to a cave. She's going to try to fix him up. The careers beat up to a pulp." I scrunched up my face. Great. Battle scars.

"Oh, alright." I was freaked out because he was hurt. Definitely a little shaken. I had Gale get a blanket to put on the floor. I laid Posy on it. "At least Katniss is doing what I asked her to." Gale leaned over.

"What you asked her?" Gale asked.

"I asked her to protect him. He needed to be watched out for." Rory and Vick laughed.

"Guys." Gale warned.

"What?" I asked.

"This is the first time she has helped him do anything." Rory explained.

"What?!" I questioned, incredibly shocked. Did she even listen to me when I talked to her in the Justice Building?

"Yeah. It is her fault that he is all beaten up. He was being the good District Twelver and protecting her from the careers."

"What? Why would Katniss need protecting? She is fine all herself. He is so inexperienced in that part of the world."

"Duh! It's because he loves her."

"Rory!" Gale warned a second time. I shot a look at him.

"Who? He loves her? Katniss? No, he does not! She never even knew him before the reaping."

"She might not have known him, but he knew her." Rory responded.

"Well, it is not true. He loves me. It must be something to do with the Capitol. I think they're protecting themselves."

"Moo…" Gale said, softly. I looked at him. His face was so sad. It made me feel the same way. "I am not so sure that the Capitol would make Peeta do that." I looked at the picture to see Katniss kissing Peeta. My heart stung at the sight.

"No. She is kissing him. He is just sitting there, do you see?" I watched as he pulled away. After that, every move Peeta made drove my heart lower into my chest. He stared at her, like he used to stare at me. He smiled just a little bit for a second. He moved a stray hair out of her face. He brought her face to him and kissed her again. My heart broke so hard that I almost heard a crunch.

I replayed their kiss in my head over and over. My heart broke each time, if it were even possible. I tried to recall the time Peeta and I were in the room of the Justice Building. He told me he loved me then. Did he really mean it? Was he just lying to me because he knew he would die out there? Then when I mentioned Katniss, Peeta got hesitant. Almost as if he did not want to stick with Katniss. That was how it always happened, now that I had thought about it. He always got quiet when I mentioned Katniss. Now, I knew why.

"Moo? He shook me from my thoughts. "Moo, what's going on in your head?" I shook my head. I got up and left the house. As soon as I was out, I ran. I ran as fast as I could wanting to get away from this stupid world. I just wish I could keep running. I wish I never had to stop.

"Larsen!" I heard off in the distance. "Larsen, please! Wait!" But I did not wait. I just kept running to the river. When I got there I collapsed. Knees on the ground. Head in my hands. I just screamed.

"Shh…" An arm snaked around my shoulder. I pulled away, angrily. "Moo. I am so sorry."

"He was mine! Peeta was mine! One of the few things that I have left in the damned world! She just snatched him up like it didn't even matter that I was here! Like no second thought passed through her brain as she broke my heart!"

"I know that you are upset."

"I am beyond upset, Gale! I just watched my best friend make out with my boyfriend in front of all of Panem."

"I know." He opened his arms out. "Just come here. Please. Let me comfort you or something." I slowly curled up into Gale's arms. "I am so sorry, Moo." He kissed the top of my head. I started to calm down. Being with Gale made me okay again. "Why don't we stay the night here again?" I only nodded.

"Thank you, Gale." I felt him nod, as I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Larsen." And I was out.

After that night, Gale and I stayed on routine. He came to get me in the morning. We would hunt all day. We would eat together away from any show that included anything related to the Games. I would not be watching anymore if that is what I would see. Seeing that every time I turn on a television would be torture. After we ate, we would walk home. We hardly spoke. I had thought it was because Gale was afraid to upset me. He was always so careful around me. It was getting a bit unnerving. But just one time when he only lightly put his arm around me, did I blow up.

"Gale! Relax! I promise you, you are not going to break me. I am okay."

"But Peeta…" Gale stammered.

"I am over it. He loves Katniss. I think I have known for a while. I didn't want to admit it because I loved him so much. But I understand it. Katniss is amazing without even trying. I mean you love her, too. She is two years younger than you."

"Well, so are you."

"How old I am has nothing to do with any of this."

"Yes, it does. You have just as much potential as she does, if not more. You are amazing and so talented. You are beautiful, Larsen. In my opinion, Peeta is an idiot for doing that to you; for picking Katniss over you."

"Gale, shut up. You are only saying that because you want Katniss to yourself."

"No, I am saying it because that is exactly how I feel. I was so stupid for picking Katniss and leaving you. Katniss is not world losing you over. Not if she does what she did. I am so sorry, Moo. I wish I had never invited her that day." He dropped his head in his hands. I felt sorry for him. I guess I shouldn't be the one feeling sorry.

"No, I'm sorry, Goose. I have made this whole thing about me. I haven't even asked how you were doing. Seeing as you love Katniss."

"I do not love Katniss." He shook his head, looking up at me.

"Oh, come on, Goose. I see the way you look at her. That little glow you get in your eyes."

"Don't you see the way I look at you?" I furrowed my brow, confused. "Larsen, you are so busy focusing on my feelings for Katniss, Peeta's for Katniss, and you and Peeta. Have you ever once thought about my feelings for you?"

"Your feelings for me?"

"Have you ever noticed what I am sure is a much bigger glow in my eyes when I see you?" I backed away from him, shaking my head.

"Gale, you are my best friend. You cannot have feelings for me."

"I don't know what my exact feelings are. All I know is that I want to keep you safe. I want to make sure that you are happy. Whenever you cry, it hurts me. When you volunteered, it scared the crap out of me. To think I could lose my best friend…" He tried moving towards me. I moved back, unsure of what I should do. "…I just wouldn't know what to do." I nodded.

"I don't know what to do now." We stood for a while avoiding each other's gaze.

"Larsen?" I looked up at him. "Can I try something?" I bit my lip.

"Um, I suppose." He started moving closer to me. I was scared. I wanted to run, but my body would not let me. He was directly in front of me now. He stroked my cheek like he did the other night. I got those butterflies again. He took another step closer, putting one finger on my chin and pulling my face up to look at him since he was so tall. I felt his breath on my face. His hand moved back to the side of my face, brought his lips to mine, touching them lightly. He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Gale…" I took a step back.

"Larsen?" Another step. I saw his face turn to something somber. "Moo? Say something." I shook my head. I turned around and ran. "Larsen! Please!" he begged. But I could not. I ran to my little shack and did not look back.


	8. Chapter 7: The Forgiveness

Over the next few days, I had avoided seeing Gale. I did not go hunting. I took out two tesserae during the week. Two more embarrassing times of me groveling for food. They give us absolutely nothing to us when we give so much in return. It is silly to sink to that but at this point, I would rather get Reaped than see Gale. At least, that is what I think I wanted. I did not know what I felt. I have always felt so safe with Gale, but now I am so insecure. I miss him though. Somehow I miss him more than I missed Peeta when he left. It is so hard for me to be without my best friend. I have spent every day with him since I was born. I know him more than anyone ever could. He was mine.

Was? Was I going to let this stupid situation come between a life-long friendship? Sure as hell sounded that way. But I could not. He is my best friend. My only family. My Goose.

I was too confused. I wanted him as my friend. He wanted more. So my problem now is which do I go after? Do I start things, let them get out of control and then we do not talk to each other? Do I tell him I just want to be friends? Will things be awkward? I do not know what to do.

*

_Gale's POV_

Is it healthy to lie awake late at night thinking about one girl? Losing sleep. Endless thoughts about a kiss that probably should not have happened. I do not even know. I cannot ask my dad for help. It was times like this where I missed him.

I did know that Larsen was the only thing on my mind. I could not stop thinking about her and my kiss. I did not really care that it probably was not the best time. It was what I had wanted. It is what I have wanted since Reaping Day. I probably should have made sure she wanted the same thing.

As I laid in my best in the small room that I had to share with Vick and Rory. I was just staring at the ceiling. Thinking about nothing.

I was alarmed when I heard a tap on my window. I sat up to get a better look. When I looked over I saw Larsen standing there. My heart melted. At least she wanted to see me. Unless she was here only to push me away again. I hoped that was not the case. If it was, at least she could say so in person.

She waved for me to come out. I got out of the bed and slid around my brothers not wanting to wake them up. As soon as I got outside, I realized that I could not find her. My next thought was that she went into the woods so we would have some privacy to talk. I walked to the back of the district, to the gate, and then to our spot next to the river. I made my way to hug Larsen. She stopped me. I took a step away from her, a bit upset.

"Larsen…" I said. "I'm so—" she held her hand up for me to stop.

"Gale, I am so confused right now. Just a couple of days ago I saw Peeta kiss my best friend. After that my other best friend kisses me. While Peeta and I are still together.

"Really, Larsen? Are you serious?"

"What?"

"You would still be with him? After he kissed Katniss? What if he came back and was a different person?"

"He would never be different. He has not killed anyone and it would not come to that. Not for Peeta. He will never let the Capitol change him."

"He has already changed! Throughout this whole time he has been protecting Katniss in a place where he needs protecting. He kissed Katniss. Would he have done that if he were home?" I watched her think about it.

"He has always protected Katniss." She said softly. My heart dropped as I watched the realization show across her face. "He has always protected her. Always made sure she was fed." My heart hurt for her. "He doesn't love me. He really does love Katniss." I bit my lip realizing the same thing.

"Moo. I'm so sorry." I held out my arms for her. Thankfully, she curled right into them.

*

_Larsen's POV_

He did love her. He has loved her this whole time. Why would he tell me he loved me if he did not? How could I have been so blind? Everything was there. I cannot believe that I was so stupid. Gale was right. Peeta did change. He brought out the person he really wanted to be and admitted who he really wanted.

Gale's arms tightened around me. I quickly pulled away remembering about him.

"You still kissed me." He looked heart broken.

"I kissed you because…" he thought. "Because I feel something for you that I wanted to feel. Larsen, you have always been there. I guess I always felt something for you, but you were my best friend. So, I pushed those feelings away. And then I met Katniss and I tried to like her to get you off of my mind. But when you volunteered, all of my feelings for you just came back. I would have been so lost if you had gone in there" I stood there for a while. Not saying anything. Just staring at his face, trying to read him. "Can you say something? I know this is a lot for you in only a few days, but I need to know what you are thinking." I did not know what to say. What could I say?

"Gale, I'm really sorry." His face fell. He looked brokenhearted again. "No, it's not that. I do not really know what my feelings are right now. I don't know what to say. I don't know how I feel. Peeta broke my heart. Right now, it feels like it is a million pieces. If I really listen to my heart and shut my brain up, I think the other night, when you kissed me, some of those pieces were put back together." Gale moved closer to me. I did not move away. Instead, I curled up into his arms. He wrapped himself tightly around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Larsen, I would not ever hurt you. I don't ever want to."

"I don't think Peeta ever told me that." Gale lifted his head off of mine. "Peeta never told me he wouldn't hurt me. At least he didn't make that promise. He would have broken that, too." Then I realized I was talking about Peeta, my ex-boyfriend, in front of Gale, whatever he was. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to talk about him."

"Don't be sorry. I completely understand. Peeta was a large part of your heart. I want you to know my intention is not to replace it. I want to fix it."

"You want to fix me?" I asked.

"Okay, fix probably wasn't the right word. I want to help you get back to the old Larsen. The girl from before your mom died. Before Holden died. The girl that never had her heart broken. The girl who believed in love and hope outside of this world. Because I miss her, so much." A tear escaped my eye and I was thankful that he could not see my face to catch me crying. "I love her. And you." I bit my lip, not completely sure of what to say. "I know that you do not know how you feel right now. But I am going to do all that I can to get you to be you again. And if you fall in love with me, which is just a plus." I laughed away my tears.

"I think I already am, Goose."

"What?"

"Falling for you." I knew he smiled and we curled up to sleep in our spot.


	9. Chapter 8: The Pain

When I woke up the next morning, I was a little confused as to where I was. However, I suppose that I should be used to waking up around trees. Seeing as Gale and I have been out here a few times. That is when I noticed Gale next to me sound asleep. I curled up to him and stared up at the clouds. I wondered, only for a moment, what Peeta was doing right now. I was sure he would not make it, but I was still hopeful regardless of what relationship I had with either of these two guys.

About ten minutes later, I felt Gale move underneath me. I looked up at him. He noticed me and smiled.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Gale said. I smiled a small smile.

"Hey. Are you up for a hunt, Goose?" I asked, not really wanting to talk about us or what we were.

"Um, yeah. I guess we could." I quickly got up and started to walk for the hollowed out log. I had not said one word the entire way there. I thought we could hold off out conversation until after the Hunger Games were over. Gale might have known this since he also did not bring up anything the whole time.

Conversation was very sparse between us for the rest of the time that we had hunted. He congratulated me on my kills as I congratulated him. That was our only conversation all day. I know many of the times I looked over at him; I could tell that he wanted to say something. Part of me was sad that he did not. I wanted to talk to Gale, or at least part of me did. I would not know what to say. That was my reason for not speaking up first.

I thought it was weird of him not to say anything yet. For wanting to fix me so badly he was sure starting off very slow. It is not like him at all. He always speaks his mind, no matter how badly it could hurt. That is the Gale I have always known since I was little. Even if I did want him to say something, I suppose it was a good thing he did not. At least until I have actually talked to Peeta and knew we were actually over. What I wanted was for us to be over. This "relationship" has hurt me way too much for us to just go on like he had not kissed Katniss; I lost all feeling for him. Sure, it hurt. However, I was practically dead inside already.

After the two of us finished hunting, we stopped by to drop off some game with Prim and Peeta's dad. I helped him carry some of his game back to his house. Rory and Vick were watching a snippet from the Games.

"Attention. Attention, tributes. There has been a slight rule change. The previous revision allowing two victories from the same district has been revoked. Only one victor may be crowned. Good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor." I immediately stopped in my place. No. My world slowed. There was nothing around me. I could not hear anything. There is no way that Peeta would make Katniss sacrifice herself. Peeta was too good for that. He would let her kill him or he would kill himself. I would never see Peeta again. I memorized his face. I watched him touch Katniss's hair. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Moo?" I shook my head and ran out of the shack. "Larsen!" he screamed after me. I hoped he had not followed me.

As soon as I got home, I looked to make sure he had not followed me. He did not. I started a fire just outside the house. I wanted to cook some food and get my mind off of Peeta. I should also try to put something in my father's stomach besides alcohol.

"Dad!" I shouted as I walked in the back door. I wiped a tear from my face. "I'm home! I brought food!" I went through the kitchen to the living room. "Dad?" he was lying on the floor. "All I've got to do is cook it up and you can eat."

"Shut up, girl!" He yelled back at me.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. Not after all I sacrifice for you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I will talk to you however I want." He got off of the floor. He almost fell, but he grabbed onto the couch to keep him up. "I am your father."

"Oh, please." I scoffed. "You have not been acting like my father for half of this year." He growled.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Larsen. I'm supposed to be your daughter. However, you are a drunk who doesn't really care." He came at me. He grabbed my wrists and slammed both of them against the wall. I screamed out. My eyes widened with fear. I froze. He has never gotten physically violent before. I did not know what to do. My breathing sped up, for I had a hard time breathing.

"I _am_ your father! And you _will_ respect me!" I nodded, scared. What would you do in this situation? Screaming probably would not help. I cannot fight him. He is too strong. Before I could decide, the next thing I knew, I was hit over the head and everything went dark.

"Larsen, if you can hear me, please, wake up. Things are really hard without you. There is so much that is still needed to be said. Well, your bruises, they're bad. The cut above your eyebrow is what knocked you out. Then he just kept hitting you. But your dad is gone. I suppose that is good news. They took him away after he beat you. I don't know where they took him. You are safe now, Larsen. You will be protected. That is all I want to do. That is what I'm doing. Protecting you. You will not be hurt ever again. I promise."

_Gale's POV_

I woke up in a chair at Katniss's new house. Her mom had been taking care of Larsen. I did not want to leave her side. Not when she was in and out of consciousness. Whenever she woke up she was screaming out in pain. I had to be there to calm her down. At this point, she has been on morphling for almost two weeks. Katniss and Peeta have been home now for a couple of days.

"Gale, she will wake up. Soon." I looked up, seeing Katniss standing just behind the couch. "My mom says the cut above her eyebrow is about healed up. We are going to see how she is the next time. Maybe the last was the last dose of morphling she will need." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"You should go make sure that your family is okay. I hope that they are very well fed. We haven't been hunting for a while, but I went to empty your traps this morning."

"My family is fine."

"Do they have enough, you think? I can spare some more if you need me to. I would love to help out your family."

"My family has enough."

"Really. It is no problem. I know you don't being offered help. Or accepting it. But we have plenty of money, Gale."

"Katniss! Stop! I really don't want your help." She took a step back, looking a little hurt.

"Why are you being so cold?" I shook my head at her and looked away from her to Larsen. "What have I done, Gale?"

"This really is not the place to talk about this."

"Then can we go someplace to talk about it?" I looked at Katniss, then back to Larsen. "She will be fine. Mom and Prim are here to take care of her. I am very sure that she won't wake up while we are gone." I contemplated in my head. I do not know if it was the smartest thing to do, but I followed her back to her old house. "Now, can you tell me when I did wrong? I thought you would be happy to see me."

"I am. I am glad that you made I home."

"So everything is okay." This was not a question. I shook my head. "Why?

"Honestly?" I looked up at her. "I thought that I loved you. For the longest time, I really believed that it would happen, you know? You and me. When you volunteered, it was not a big deal because I knew that you would come back. I knew you would outsmart everyone in there because that is how you are. You fight. But when Larsen volunteered before you, I was scared that I would lose her. Not because she couldn't handle herself, I knew she could. I just kept thinking that I could lose her. I wasn't scared to lose you." She looked sad and confused.

"I am not seeing what I have done wrong yet." I nodded.

"I'm almost there. I love Larsen. Whether she feels the same way or only loves me like family. I love her. Larsen and I…we didn't watch the Games. We decided that it would hurt too much. I was unsure about my feelings for you. And Larsen, she was in love with the bread boy." Katniss looked surprised. "Don't act like you did not know."

"I didn't."

"She asked you to take care of him. To keep him alive for as long as you could. Why else would Larsen ask you to watch out for him?" I looked at her sternly. She didn't say anything. "After we found out about the rule change, we watched. That was the first time you helped him. And kissed him."

"Gale, you really don't understand. I was trying to save our lives. Your life." I rolled my eyes.

"I never thought you would do something like that Katniss. You have changed so much."

"No! Gale! No, I'm still me. I'm still Catnip." I shook my head. She briskly walked to me, grabbed my face in her hands and forced her lips on mine. I immediately pushed her off and wiped my lips.

"You're not Catnip. You kissed Peeta back, Katniss. You broke Larsen's heart. You were her best friend. You were our best friend." I left the shack, slamming the door behind me.


	10. Chapter 9: The Shock

"Larsen?" I heard. I opened my eyes a little bit. It was too bright so I quickly closed them. "Larsen? Are you awake?" I tried to speak but nothing came out. My mouth was so dry. I nodded instead. "Mrs. Everdeen!" Gale shouted. I clutched my head and put a finger to my mouth attempting to shush him. Mrs. Everdeen came into the room with a glass of mint water. I drank it quickly.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Gale smiled. He slowly sat down next to me.

"Why does my head hurt?" I asked Gale. He furrowed his brow.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head, but stopped quickly feeling too dizzy. "What do you remember?"

"Hunting with you. Going back to your house. Hearing something from the Hunger Games and then running home." Gale nodded, looking a little sad.

"When you went home. Your dad was there. He was drunk, of course. This obviously is not something out of the ordinary. I don't know exactly what happened, but something must have happened that got him mad and he hit you over the head with one of his alcohol glass bottles." I shook my head.

"No way! My dad was a drunk, but he was not a violent one. He would never hit me." Gale bit his lip.

"Larsen, I'm so sorry. I should have followed you. I didn't I thought I did something so I was letting you cool off." I shook my head, trying to recall everything that happened.

"Where is he? What happened?"

"I don't know what happened. He's just gone. No one can find him. No one will tell me anything. I've been trying to figure out the missing pieces while you were sleeping."

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks. Just about. You always woke up when your dose of morphling wore off. You just kept screaming. The glass was in your head pretty good." My eyes widened.

"I—I started a fire. For dinner. Is the house okay? My mom's stuff." I started to tear. What if all of that stuff left from my mom was burned just because I was standing up against my dad.

"Larsen, slow down. The main part of your house is gone. Your parents' room is fine. Your mom's stuff is fine." I felt a tear finally fall down my face. "Larsen, what's wrong?"

"My family is gone. All of them. I know that my father and I didn't get along very well. But he was the last family I had left. He was still my dad. Now I really am alone."

"Moo, you will never be alone. I promise you. As long as you have me you will -never be alone." I nodded and hugged him. "Who found me?"

"Mr. Mellark. He forgot to pay you for the game you brought him. He brought you here and Prim ran to get me." I nodded.

"And where am I?"

"You are at Katniss's house in the Victor's Village." I nodded, biting my lip. So Peeta let her kill him. He was too good for her. I started to cry. Gale hugged me tightly until I fell back asleep.

"Please, Gale! I feel fine. I need to get off of this couch. I'm tired of seeing Katniss try to avoid me." I said in a lower voice. "I will be gone for maybe an hour."

"Moo, I'm not sure if that is such a good idea."

"I need to thank Mr. Mellark for saving me. He has been a key part in my survival even before this." I pointed to the scar above my eyebrow. "He was one of the few people who bought game from me. Please, let me go see him." I saw that he was hesitant. It was understandable, I suppose. But I needed to get outside. I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"You can always break me. You're my weak spot. It is not fair." I smiled.

"Thank you. I will see you later, Gale. While I'm gone you should go home. Please get some sleep. I'll be fine. I promise." He nodded. I kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"What was that for?" I shrugged.

"Thank you. For being there for me and loving me. I love you, Goose." He smiled a full smile. "Do not get ahead of yourself, Romeo."

"I know. I'm just glad that you do." I nodded.

"I'll see you later, Gale." He smiled as I walked out the front door.

I heard that familiar bell ring as I opened the front door. Mr. Mellark was at the counter with his back turned.

"Good morning." He started to turn around. "How can I he—Larsen." He gasped. "Thank God. You're okay. He came around the counter to hug me tightly. I hugged him back.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Mellark. You saved my life." He pulled away.

"No, please. Don't thank me. I'm just glad that you are okay. You are like the daughter that I never had. It would have been terrible losing you."

"So everyone keeps telling me." I nodded, smiling. "But nonetheless I am still so thankful. You've treated me so well the past few months since mom died."

"Your mom was a great friend of mine. I think she knew your dad would handle her death badly. She told me to look after you and Holden. Make sure nothing like this happened."

"My mom knew she was going to die?"

"I think a small part of her did. She must have felt it." I nodded. She always had a knack for knowing when my brother or I was getting sick. "So I hate to pry. But are you okay? I heard you saw Peeta's mistake on the projector."

"With Katniss you mean?" He nodded. "I'll admit that my heart is broken. I think now that he's gone that I'll be okay."

"Gone?" What do you mean?" I was confused.

"The day my dad hit me, Gale and I just got back from hunting. The television was on and I heard that they would only accept one victor. I have seen Katniss. But not—"

"Dad!" Peeta. He came around the corner too fast for me to get out of there. That is the moment where my heart felt like it burst into flames. When I saw him, I could not help but melt. I wanted to run to him and just hug him. He had stopped in the doorway from the back.

"Larsen." I smiled. Hearing his voice again made me so happy.

"Peeta." My voice cracked. I had a lump in my throat. It was like seeing the dead. Only he did not really die.

"Well, I see you two have quite a lot to talk about." Mr. Mellark said. "I can just—"

"No, Dad. We'll go somewhere. If that's okay?" Peeta looked at me. I shook my head.

"I don't really know if that is a good idea. Gale is probably waiting for me."

"'Probably?' Meaning you're not sure." I nodded, agreeing. "So, please. It won't take long." I saw him stare directly at me with his deep blue eyes. I nodded, finding it hard to resist.

"I saw your leg. When you were in the cave. How is it?" I asked. This was my way of bringing up his kiss with Katniss without blatantly bringing it up.

"Actually that leg is gone. The lower half anyway. They gave me a fake one. A prosthetic. That's what they called it. It is pretty cool." He shook his head. "You saw what happened in the cave."

"It was the only thing that I watched." I felt my eyes start to water.

"Larsen," he tried to sit next to me. I shook my head, pushing him away. He sat anyway, with his hands in his lap, looking directly at them. "I am so sorry. I was really hoping you had not."

"I found out about the rule change. I was so excited that I could get both of my friends back. So I wanted to watch and make sure you came home." I said, quietly. I looked up at him.

"Friends?" He looked up at me. He looked sad. I nodded a few times.

"Yeah. Friends." He looked back at his hands.

"I guess I should have guessed that. For what it's worth, I did it for you."

"Oh, please, Peet. You broke my heart. In front of everyone. Now you are trying to say that you did everything for me?"

"Well, at the time, I can admit that it was in the moment. I felt in the moment."

"You love her. That's what you felt." He bit his lip.

"Yeah." Was all he said.

"Alright, if you don't mind, I'd like it if you left." He nodded without another word. I went into my mom's room and curled up on her side of the bed.


	11. Chapter 10: The Perfection

I never left my mother's bed that night. Peeta was alive and he really did love Katniss. The past year meant absolutely nothing to him. It did not matter that I had given him my heart. His had already belonged to Katniss.

After it got dark, I had heard someone walking through the hall. I did not bother to get up. If someone was going to hurt me, I would gladly allow it.

But it was not anyone who would hurt me. It was Gale. He curled up in bed next to me. It was silent for a moment.

"He is home." I said. Gale sighed.

"I know."

"I saw him. And he loved her. He told me."

"You talked to him?" I nodded.

"I didn't want to, but when I saw him…alive. I couldn't say no. It is like it was just me and him again. I thought," I sniffed, "that what he did in the arena was a lie. But then he said he loved her." He did not say anything. He just scooted closer and held me tighter.

"I have to tell you something. But I do not want you to be hurt."

"Nothing could be worse than how I feel right now."

"Katniss kissed me. But I pushed her off." A tear ran down my face. I pulled my sleeve over my hand and put it up to my eye to wipe it away. I really did not care. I knew Katniss was gone. The friend that I knew. I could never be without Gale. I really did not mind. I scooted closer to him to tell him it was okay. He squeezed me tighter. I thought I heard him sniffle. "Thank you."

"It's really not for you. Katniss is a jerk. But I need you, Gale. I can't let something like that come between the two of us."

It was hard for me to avoid Peeta now that he was home. It was especially hard to avoid my feelings for him. I spent just about all day with Gale. Other than him sleeping at home, while I am at my own shack, we spent every minute together. I was beginning to feel something for him. He had even surprised me once.

"Gale, please take off the blindfold. I don't feel comfortable in the woods with it on. Besides I have walked these woods a thousand times. I know exactly where we are."

"Will you stop trying to ruin the fun of the surprise?" he laughed. I paused, and thought for a moment.

"Oh, Gale." I said, with a worried tone, trying to fake being lost and scared. "Where are you taking me, Gale? I feel so lost."

"Nice acting, Moo."

"Who's acting?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him. He sighed.

"Fine." I felt him reach behind me to untie the blindfold. "Can I still hold your hand?" He asked, sweetly. I smiled, blushing, and raised my hand for him to take. My hand was child-sized compared to his, but somehow, it still felt right.

"So what are we doing out here?"

"It's a surprise." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm not sure I like surprises."

"Larsen, I know for a fact that you love surprises." I bit my lip. He was right. Stupid, Gale. Knowing so much about me. I followed the rest of the way in silence. We came upon a blanket and a basket. I smiled.

"Is this a date, Gale Hawthorne?" He blushed.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it a date."

"Aren't I supposed to be asked out on this date?" his face half-dropped. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Larsen, would you go on a date with me right now?"

"I'm not sure. I might be busy." I winked at him. He playfully hit my shoulder. "Yes, Gale. I would love to." He smiled and walked us over to the blanket. He brought two bowls of bird soup and two cups of water. We ate mostly in silence, both of us not really knowing what to say. When we finished, I thanked him and told him it was very good.

"Are you alright, Moo?" I nodded.

"Of course. My head hurts." He nodded. "I just wish I knew what happened to my dad."

"In a world like this, it is probably best that we do not know." I guess he was right. "Was this okay? For a first date?" I smiled. He was so nervous. I have never seen this side of Gale before. I admired it.

"It was perfect, Gale. But it was not necessary."

"Yes, it was completely necessary. I want you back. I told you that. This is my plan to do that."

"Take me on picnic dates?" I laughed. He shook his head.

"Love you."

Later that night, Gale and I parted our ways. He had to go make sure his family was fed and frankly, I needed some sleep. I told him to come over later so we could watch something on the projector.

I had just gotten comfortable on my mom's bed when there was a knock on my door. I groaned, throwing the blankets off of me. I stomped towards the door.

"Gale, since when do you knock?" I asked, swinging the door open. However, it was not Gale standing there. "Peeta." I said, my heart was beating so quickly. I ignored it, slammed the door in his face, and began towards my mom's room again. The front door opened and I turned around quickly. "What do you want? You want to break my heart again? You are damn good at that."

"No, Larsen. I need to talk to you."

"You have said everything, Peeta.

"I did it all for you! To keep you alive and okay."

"So you kissed Katniss for me?"

"No! It is not like that. I am keeping this whole charade going because of you!"

"Charade?"

"Yeah! Me and Katniss. It is not real. She was doing it for the games."

"All of Panem seems to think you guys are real."

"Larsen, I promise you, it is not." I bit my lip, still unsure. "I love you! I thought I loved Katniss until I found out she only did all of that for the games. She doesn't love me." I looked at him with the feeling that he was telling the truth.

"I don't know, Peet." He shook his head, and then stopped as if he got an idea. He crossed the room in a split second to kiss me. I got butterflies again. Just like the ones from Gale's touch. The butterflies that I had never had with this boy. And yet, here they are, fluttering as quickly as possible in such a small place. When he pulled away my eyes were still shut, trying to savor the moment. I opened them when he spoke.

"Do you believe me now?" I shrugged my shoulders. "You've got to keep all of this quiet. It will save your life. I don't know Katniss. I don't love her. I love you. But I need to show Snow that I love Katniss."

"President Snow?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Because we rebelled against the Capitol by almost eating Nightlock. We were both going to kill ourselves and the Capitol was not happy about it. We refused to let the Capitol be the one to kill us. They wanted a winner. We have to show that it was an act of love so he does not kill us himself." I looked at him trying to see it as the truth.

"I don't know, Peet. It sounds like the truth, but I can't—I don't know what to believe. And, honestly I think you should go. Gale is coming over soon."

"Gale?" His face dropped.

"Yeah, Gale. He was my rock when you showed the world that you love Katniss." I bit my lip, realizing that was probably a little harsh. "I'm sorry. I'm just confused. I need to think. Could you come out with me to the forest tomorrow? Gale will be busy." He simply nodded and left.

Gale showed up about a half hour later. We did not watch anything on the projector. We did not even speak. He only joined me on my mom's bed and hugged me. I turned around to face him this time.

"Have you talked to Katniss?" I asked. He nodded.

"I had to. She was always around when you were at her house."

"Did she say anything about her and Peeta?"

"She did not know you two were together. She did not mean to hurt you. That is what she said anyway. I do not believe her." So it was not a plan. It was not to save them. I sat up in bed trying to process it; trying to think. "I'm not speaking to her anymore if that is what you're asking. Have you spoken to Peeta?" He followed in sitting up.

"No." I said quickly. "Not since the other day." That was probably the safer answer. I turned to look at him.

"Is something the matter?" I saw how worried he was in his eyes alone. Then nothing else mattered. I shook my head and smiled.

"No, nothing at all." He smiled. "Gale?"

"Yeah?" I hugged him. "What?" he said, confused.

"I love you." He pulled away. I saw the happiness on his face with no worry written.

"For real?" I nodded, and smiled. He touched my face with his thumb like he has done so many times before. "You do not know how happy that makes me."

"No, I do. Because right now, I have never felt more together. I feel right and okay." A tear rolled down my face and touched his thumb. He wiped it away and pulled my face to his and kissed me with more passion than he ever has. I felt the butterflies again and Peeta left my mind instantly.


	12. Chapter 11: The Plan

Gale had to leave early the next morning. He had to go fill out some papers at the Justice Building since he turns eighteen soon and will have to go work in the mines. That was a scary thought for the both of us. I continued to lie in bed. I did not want to leave its comfort and warmth. I figured Gale could bring me back some food after he was done, so I slept.

That is, until there was a knock at my door. I groaned. Who would be knocking at my door? I opened it and saw Peeta there.

"What are you doing here?" I said, coldly. His face fell.

"You asked me to go out to the forest with you yesterday. But you were not there so I came here."

"I did?" he nodded. "I don't remember anything from last night." I decided to lie to him. May what came next would not hurt so much for him if I did.

"Are you alright?" I nodded.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. Why?"

"It's not like you to forget something like that. I figured that after last night we might have a chance." I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"What happened last night?" Gale was behind us. He must have come through the back door. My eyes widened.

"Gale." I said, shocked. I immediately glared back at Peeta.

"What chance is he getting, Larsen?" The tone in his voice sounded angry.

"You saw him, didn't you?" I asked. "You saw him behind me and decided to make me look like the bad guy."

"Larsen?" Gale asked.

"It's not like that, Larsen!" Peeta pleaded at me. "I thought—"

"You thought that he would leave and that I would be forced to be with you. Well, guess what. I hate you. So even if he did leave, I would not go crying to you." After that I slammed the door in his face, and turned to face my other problem in the room.

"Care to explain why Peeta was here talking about last night?" he looked so angry and heart broken.

"Gale, I'm so sorry. I lied to you. I just panicked. He kissed me and said the whole thing was a charade."

"Wait. He kissed you?!" I bit my lip, afraid of what was next. "I'm going to kill him."

"Oops." I said.

"Who does he think he is? He broke your heart and comes over here to kiss you? Were you ever going to tell me or were you just going to hide it?"

"No!" I responded quickly. "I was going to say something. I was just scared. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want you to leave me. I don't want you to. I love you."

"You realize you did exactly what Katniss did?"

"What are you talking about?! First off, you and I were not even together. I don't even know what we are right now. And second, you don't even know the whole story. _He_ kissed _me._ I didn't kiss back. I was just confused."

"Did you feel anything? When he kissed?"

"With all honesty? Yes." He turned away from me. "But then you came. And I saw you and knew." He turned back with a solid unreadable face. "Peeta and I look great on paper, but after that…" I trailed off. "I saw in your face how worried about me you were. I realized that the butterflies that I got from a kiss from Peeta; I get them with a simple touch from you." His face softened as I started to tear up. "I should have told you. I was so wrong not to. Whether we are together or not." HE crossed the room and wrapped his arms around me. I was full-on crying by now. But I felt so happy that he was holding me.

"I just don't understand why you didn't just tell me, Moo."

"I was so scared. Please don't leave me, Goose." He tightened his grip, and kissed my hair.

"Never. I'll never leave you. I'll never go. I'll be here always. I love you too much to leave."

Peeta slammed his fist on Katniss's front door. Katniss quickly threw the door open. The look on her face was far from happy.

"What the hell, Peeta? You realize it is pretty early. Too early to be slamming on doors."

"You have ruined everything!" Peeta screamed at her and walked himself into the house.

"Okay, calm down. I haven't done anything."

"Because of you, Larsen won't even look at me."

"What I did? Peeta it takes two people to kiss like we did. And at the time I thought you were going to die. I just gave you what you wanted since you have a crush on me."

"HAD! I had a crush on you. Before the games. I needed a fan base."

"And so did I."

"Oh, please. You had an automatic fan base. You're beautiful." She thought for a moment.

"You still kissed me. I wish you have told me that you were seeing Larsen. She was my friend, too. She won't talk to me now. Neither will Gale…" She trailed off. Sadness struck her hard.

"I'm pretty sure Gale wants to kill me. He walked in when I was begging Larsen to forgive me and take me back. Apparently, they are together now, I guess." Saying that out loud tore Peeta to pieces. It also made Katniss realize the mistake she had made. Then she got an idea.

"Peeta. I'm sorry. I do need to tell you that it wasn't _all_ for the games. I do like you a lot."

"Oh, please. You say that because you're lonely."

"No, I'm not. When we were in there, I really did feel something. I had to act on it then. It saved our lives. It saved your leg."

"Not really." He said, referring to it being amputated.

"True, but you'd be dead if it weren't for me. That's because I care about you." Peeta thought. And she was right. He believed her. For a moment, Katniss even believed herself. She did care about Peeta. She was not sure if it was in that way or not. A she knew was that they had to be together if they wanted to live. She would do anything to make the Capitol believe that. Even if it meant tricking her only friend into believing she really loved him.


	13. Chapter 12: The Future

The air turned colder and I found myself starting to wear more and more clothing when I went out hunting. I still hunted every day, to avoid the tesserae. Gale joined me on Sundays if he was not too tired. He started working in the mines and had the luck of no longer being in the draw for the Games. However, he was always tired after work. I would usually bring food over to his house for his mom after I was done hunting, and help her with the kids until Gale got home. Gale always seemed to fall asleep in my lap early in the evening. I always felt so bad for him. Having to work all day and come home to sleep, only to wake up early again. Most of the time, Gale slept on Sunday. He tries to join me at least every other Sunday. I understand though. He is always so tired.

As for Peeta. He and Katniss were together. I did not believe that it was real. I saw the way that she looked at him, and something was not right about it. Part of me wants to ask him about it. Talk to him. But then the other half always remembers that he broke my heart about a thousand times. He looked at her like he always has. Like she was the only person for him. It is like she has him under some sort of spell. I still do not trust her as much as I used to.

Three months and I had not spoken to Peeta. Not until he was the one I had to sell game to at the bakery. As soon as I saw that blond head of hair standing behind the counter, I almost walked out of there. But he heard the bell, turned around and saw me. _Too late now_.

"Hi, Larsen." He said.

"Peeta."

"I've been wanting to come by and talk to you." I was surprised.

"Really?" I asked. "Why?"

"Mainly just to say you can stop trying to dodge me for a while." I acted like I had no idea what he was talking about. "Don't play dumb. How do you think I knew to let my dad go off now?" Dang, he was right. "I wanted to say goodbye for a while. The Victory tour starts soon and Katniss and I will be off on quite a romantic journey." I laughed. He caught this. "What?" I stopped. "Why did you laugh?"

"You believe her?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course. I love her."

"Peeta. As much as I hate you, I really don't like seeing you hurt. So you should believe me when I say she is lying to you." He shook his head. "Trust me. I know Katniss. I see the way she looks at you. It is not love."

"Then what is it?"

"That part is harder to figure out. If you don't believe me, go find her. And if she looks at you the way I used to, you'll have your answer." I turned on my heel and went for the door, leaving the game behind. "Don't bother paying for it. Just take my advice." I headed over to Prim's house next. Sure, Katniss was probably there but I would not take any of her crap. I knocked on the door. Katniss answered. _Of course_.

"Can I help you?" I held out a bag to her.

"This is for Prim. Can I see her?" she nodded, holding the door open farther for me to come in. She called out for her and we waited. She stood there with me, making things incredibly awkward.

"I'm sorry." She said from nowhere. I furrowed my brow at her, confused at first. Then realizing, I shook my head.

"No worries. I have Gale thanks to you. I couldn't be happier." She just nodded. I watched her. She looked upset. I narrowed my eyes at her. "I don't blame you personally for what happened." I said. "I don't blame Peeta either." She looked at me. "It was the Games. I know that they can mess with your head. I mean look at Haymitch. My problem is what you're doing now." She cocked her head to the side, signaling she was confused. "I know you don't love him. And whatever you're doing, whether it be to get Gale back or get back at me, it's not going to work. All you're going to do is hurt one of the last people who really, truly care about you. I don't know exactly what happened in those Games, Katniss, since I didn't watch most of them. You are not you anymore, Kat. Try and figure out who you are while you're on your tour. And don't hurt Peeta. Maybe when you come back we can be friends again." Prim trotted down the stairs and saw me.

"Larsen!" she said. She ran to hug me.

"Hey, Rosy. You want to come over to Gale's with me? We can hang out with the boys." She nodded.

"Let me get my coat." She ran to the kitchen. Katniss just stared at me. I did nothing but smile back. I could not tell if she was angry or upset, if she was either. Prim came back with her coat on. I put an arm around her shoulder and walked her out the door all the way to Gale's house.

At Gale's, I passed Gale's mom the game. She thanked and hugged me after handing young Posy over. She laughed when she came into my arms. She and I have become quite close since I was over every day and always took her off her mom's hands for a while.

"Hi!" I said joyfully, giving her a hug. She squealed with joy. I walked with her over to the tattered sofa and sat down with her in my lap. The boys were on the floor with a couple toy cars I bought for them from the Seam. Prim joined them. I smiled watching them play together without a care in the world.

Just a few months ago, that little girl was being reaped. She was having her world fall apart in front of her watching her sister go off to battle instead of her. I still was not sure how she would just move on from all of that. There was not a single part of me that regretted volunteering for her. She is an angel. There is nothing wrong with her.

Then I look at the little girl in my hands. So much younger. Someone who does not know what any of this world is around her. She sees so much joy in every one of her family members. I lay down with her on my chest, her eyes slowly closing. I wrapped my arms around her so she would not fall. I began to close my eyes myself, feeling Posy's tiny breath on my neck.

"Larsen." I heard a whisper, and felt a pair of lips on the side of my face. I slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the light. Posy was still asleep in my arms. I looked up to see Gale kneeling beside the couch. "You're so good with her." He smiled.

"You love this, don't you?" I asked in all seriousness, gesturing to Posy. He blushed, still smiling.

"I love children." He said simply. "And you are perfect with them."

"Easy there, cowboy. I'm hardly seventeen." He scratched the back of his neck. I slowly leaned up careful not to wake Posy and walked her to her cradle. I came back out to the main room and Gale took my hand and led me out of the house. He took me to our spot in the forest. The whole way there, I could feel his palms start to sweat. "What's going on Gale?" I asked. He stopped. He looked so nervous. "Are you alright?" I asked. He was hardly ever nervous. He started to pace back and forth in front of me.

"You love me, right?" I laughed quietly.

"Of course. More than anything." He stopped and smiled. He dug in his pocket and pulled something out of it.

"I love you." I smiled, very confused.

"Gale? Are you alright, love?" I asked. He stepped in front of me, held out his hand in a fist facing down.

"Give me your hand." I held out my hand to him.

"What's this about?"

"Trust me." I opened my palm. He rested his closed fist on it. "I love you. More than anything in this messed up world. I love your smile. Your laugh. How you are with my family: Posy and even Prim. I love how strong you are but you are still willing to be weak enough to let me in. I want you to know that I'm all in. And this is me placing my bet."

"Please don't tell me you've taken up gambling." He laughed.

"No, dear." His eyes darted from mine to his hand. "I know that I'm supposed to ask permission from your father."

"Oh, God." I said, finally realizing what was going on. "Gale!" he shushed me.

"However, circumstances being what they are, I took a trip to the bakery today." I took my free hand and covered my mouth in shock as tears began to sting my eyes. "Mr. Mellark and I had a wonderful conversation. He said that he approves and that he knew your mom would too. And I know that you're seventeen but like I said, I'm in. I do know that we have to wait a while. Hell, it doesn't ever have to happen. But I know that you are for me. I want to know what you think." Finally, he dropped a circular object in my hand. The tears fell from my eyes as I finally felt how real it was.

"Gale, you really didn't." I choked out between tears. He nodded his head.

"I did. It's my mom's. The ring my dad asked her this question with. He found it while he was digging in the mines. It must have been left over from what was before. My dad got her another ring somewhere along the way so she has all she needs. This one, she wanted you to have. You are a part of our family. Larsen, will you—"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" he took the ring back from my hand and placed it on my finger. I hugged him tightly and he hugged right back. "I love you, Goose." He laughed.

"I love you, Moo."


End file.
